Banheiro
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: Kevin chega ao apartamento, Scotty está no banho. Seria uma boa hora para fazer uma surpresa ao marido? Kevin/Scotty. SLASH


_**Banheiro**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Brothers and Sisters, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã tentando se divertir escrevendo sobre eles. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Kevin chega ao apartamento, Scotty está no banho. Seria uma boa hora para fazer uma surpresa ao marido? Kevin/Scotty. SLASH

**Avisos**: contém **slash**, ou seja, homemxhomem. Você é livre para decidir se quer ler ou não, ninguém te obrigará a nada.

**Avisos 2:** _contém spoilers_. Coisa leve, 3ª temporada.

**

* * *

**

**-K&S-**

Kevin acabara de sair do escritório. Mais um dia estressante no trabalho, estava sendo assim há dias. Ele sabia que uma campanha política não seria fácil, mas quando Robert disse que se candidataria ao governo da Califórnia, ele não imaginou que sofreria tanta pressão.

Sua vida pessoal, claro, também era afetada. Ele e Scotty praticamente mal se viam. O marido também trabalhava bastante, era um _chef _cada vez mais respeitado, mas ele sabia que estava em falta com Scotty.

Já era tarde, encontraria o outro dormindo, com certeza.

Chegou ao apartamento, pôs a pasta em cima da mesinha da sala, tirou o paletó. Ouviu o ruído do chuveiro sendo aberto. Scotty não estava dormindo? Parece que não, talvez tenha chegado tarde também. No mesmo instante, pensou em compensar um pouco de sua ausência, fazendo uma _surpresinha_ ao marido no banho. Um sorriso quase perverso lhe brotou nos lábios.

Tirou a gravata, a camisa, os sapatos, as meias, cada vez mais rápido até que se livrou de toda roupa. Completamente nu, Kevin entrou no banheiro devagar, sem fazer barulho, não queria que Scotty o visse entrando.

Talvez nem precisasse ter sido tão cuidadoso, o marido não notaria nem que ele tivesse entrado batendo a porta.

Através do vidro já embaçado do box, Kevin pôde ver Scotty com as costas coladas na parede, o quadril um pouco mais a frente. Ele tinha os olhos fechados enquanto acariciava o próprio membro, com movimentos lentos.

Aquela visão mandou mensagens instantâneas para o baixo-ventre do Walker, e ele percebeu que já começava a ficar duro.

Andou devagar até o box do banheiro, entrou e tocou o peito de Scotty, que abriu os olhos sem esboçar nenhuma surpresa.

"Eu estava justamente pensando você, sabia?" Disse o homem mais novo e, enquanto continuava os movimentos com uma das mãos, com a outra agarrou a nuca de Kevin e o puxou para um beijo molhado.

"Scotty..." Kevin só consegui gemer quando sentiu que o outro agarrou sua cintura com força, unindo seus corpos, fazendo-os sentir suas ereções roçando uma na outra.

O beijo se intensificou mais ainda, agora Kevin pressionava Scotty contra a parede com toda força, movimentado os quadris para obter o maior contato possível.

Kevin desceu com a boca pelo pescoço do marido, depois subindo até o lóbulo da orelha, para então voltar a descer. Com a mão espalmada, começou a acariciar a barriga do mais novo, subindo até o peito, alisando todos os músculos do marido. Subiu com a mão até seu ombro, até parar no rosto de Scotty.

"Parece até que você estava me esperando." Ele disse, antes de beijá-lo novamente. Kevin então se ajoelhou no chão do banheiro, ficando de cara para o membro rijo do esposo.

Ele começou lambendo a glande, bem devagar, só com a ponta da língua, o que fez Scotty gemer baixo e encostar-se totalmente na parede, apoiando a mão esquerda no ombro de Kevin. O aperto da mão de Scotty aumentava à medida que o marido intensificava os movimentos com a língua.

Kevin sabia como enlouquecer o mais novo, ele sabia exatamente o ritmo que o outro gostava. Lento no início, forte e rápido depois. E assim fez, queria fazer Scotty gozar, mas não tão rápido, por isso, demorou-se enquanto pôde lambendo e explorando o pênis do outro, até abocanhá-lo por completo, sugando-o e movimentando a cabeça até que Scotty se contraiu e gemeu alto, se derramando em sua boca. Ele engoliu tudo, levantando-se em seguida para ver a expressão de prazer estampada no rosto do outro, que tinha os olhos fechados.

Terminaram o banho, foram para o quarto, já era tarde e ambos trabalhariam amanhã cedo. Porém, antes de se deitar, Scotty teve de confessar.

"Kevin." Ele chamou, conseguindo a atenção do marido que já estava na cama.

"Você estava demorando então eu liguei para o escritório e me disseram que você já tinha saído. Eu estava mesmo te esperando no banheiro." Disse, enquanto se aconchegava no peito de Kevin, que sorriu e o abraçou.

**

* * *

**

**-K&S-**

**N/A:** Olá, queridos leitores. Obrigada por ler e sintam-se à vontade para comentar. =)

Espero que tenham gostado.

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


End file.
